The Right Time (aka Their First Time)
by NeverGivingUp
Summary: Killian and Emma's first time. 1,300 words of pure smut. My contribution to CS bangarang on tumblr.


Sometimes, all you need is the right person. And she had him. He wasn't just the right person. He was her person.

"What are you thinking about?", Killian asked Emma, breaking a deep kiss gently.

They were sitting on her bed, in Mary Margaret's - Snow's - appartment, making out after a long, tiring day. That was all she needed.

"You.", she answered honestly.

"Oh." He chuckled. "What a surprise." Killian tried to make a shocked face.

"Shut up!", she said quietly. And then realized what she had just said. "Don't you dare say what you're thinking right now."

"I wasn't going to." Killian started kissing her again, more passionately this time.

She moaned into the kiss, her hand on its own accord going to his hair, gripping it tightly.

And then, Emma stopped. She broke the kiss, like he had done a minute ago and opened her eyes.

"What's wrong, love?"

She hesitated. "Nothing's wrong." Their foreheads touched and she breathed him in. Her eyes closed again, as if ashamed, Emma continued. "Everything is just…" She let out a subtle smile "…right."

"That's how it's supposed to be, Swan. Sit back and enjoy it." He was smiling too now. "Come here.", Killian said and opened his arms.

"No.", she said lightly, her mouth still open. It looked like, at the last moment, she decided not to say another word. Instead, she showed him.

Emma grabbed the lapels of his coat and kissed him hard, her tongue invading his mouth. Then, all of a sudden, for him at least, she pulled it off carelessly, waiting for him to respond.

"Oh. This kind of right.", Killian said breathlessly, pleasantly surprised. He didn't waste any time.

Emma's brown jacket - the one she was wearing when they first met - was on the floor in a matter of seconds, joining his long, black coat.

"I was starting to think you were too innocent for my taste.", she teased him, which only seemed to fuel the fire in his entire body, especially under his stomache. Killian's pants were suddenly too tight.

She must have sensed it, because her hand moved down there, cupping him gently. He groaned, frustrated with himself. This woman would be his downfall and he knew it.

But he would take her down with him. Her see-through shirt - when did she start wearing see-through shirts? - was gone as well, after a swift move of his hook, which sent flying buttons to all directions. (Not that they cared.) Emma took it off and threw it away.

Killian touched her all over, insatiable, and then moved to unclasp her red bra.

"No, no, no. It's my turn now, Captain." And with these words, she undid the - several - laces of his vest, ripping it open.

Her hands ran through his chest hair, admiring his upper body. Emma touched everything… She started from his neck, caressing it softly and then kissing it slowly, biting him every now and then. Her hands moved to his ass, cupping it, squeezing it lightly.

"Damnit, Emma!", he said breathlessly, as he pushed her down to the bed with his hand. Killian strangled her, trapping her between his legs before attacking her neck with his sinful lips.

Emma moaned and closed her eyes, allowing the sensations to get the better of her. "Let's see who's innocent now.", he whispered into her ear and a shiver ran through her body, causing her toes to curl.

He removed the bra easily, how she would never know. Not that she had a problem with that. Her nipples were already hard, but it didn't matter to him. His mouth went to her left nipple, sucking it lightly, as his hand moved into her - fortunately not too tight - pants to tease her. He ran his hand over her - already wet - panties and chuckled.

"You are an eager woman, aren't you?", he said, before moving to her right nipple, to give it equal attention. His hand into her pants, never actually touching her where she needed him, drove her crazy.

"Keep this going… Mmmmm, and I might… change… my mind." Emma tried to threaten him between her muffled moans.

"Sure you will.", he teased her. Emma, frustrated as she was, grabbed his head and brought his lips to hers, kissing him roughly, showing him how desperate she was. Distracted as he was, she managed to move on top of him. (More like he let her move on top of him.)

"A princess has manners, they say.", he said, breaking the kiss and smirking at her.

"To hell with the manners.", Emma replied ironically, smiling at him before undoing the laces of his pants and removing them easily - his boots had already been removed, as well as hers; Snow didn't let anyone enter the house with shoes on after her son's birth. Too many germs, she said.

Much to her surprise - and amusement - he didn't wear a thing under his leather pants.

"Pirate.", Killian said naughtily. She should've known. But this was so much more entertaining. Emma caressed his - fully hard - cock, causing a groan to escape from his mouth.

"Much better.", she whispered, satisfied with herself. "And you call me eager." Still strangling him, she moved her hands to unzip her pants, sliding them down her legs intentionally slowly. "Like what you see?", she asked innocently.

"I'm sure I'll like more what I don't see. ", he replied, looking into her eyes after seeing what she was doing. Emma threw the black pants to the floor, leaving her red panties as the only thing between them.

"Now we're talking.", she said breathlessly. As she moved her hands to her underwear, he sat up and stopped her. Killian's face inches from hers, he practically whispered into her mouth. "That's my job."

She gulped, feeling more and more aroused. His hook moved to her panties, sliding them down her thighs softly, barely touching her body. She was dripping wet, but he still teased her.

"I can't remove them if you're sitting like that, love."

"Damnit, Killian!", she exclaimed and changed their positions again, allowing him to cover her - now completely bare - body, as he threw her underwear away as soon as he could.

It almost felt like they were competing, wondering who had the highest temperature. Before thrusting into her, he ran his hook over her body, starting from the neck, and reached her engorged clit, earning himself a desperate, little cry.

He slowly buried himself in her, muffling her moan with a long kiss. Seconds later, he started thrusting in a slow pace. A too slow pace.

"Faster…" was all she managed to say.

"As you wish." He started pumping in and out of her faster, teasing her clit with his hand. His cock was reaching that sweet spot in her with every thrust, making her body shiver and spasm. Her breathing quickened, until she came hard, screaming his name. Her walls clenched around his length, driving him closer to his own release.

A few seconds later, he came as well. He thrust one last time and then stopped moving, a groan escaping his lips as the orgasm hit him. A warm sensation filled her as he coated her insides with his cum.

Killian collapsed to the matress, next to his blissful girlfriend. He put his hand over her shoulder and brought her close to him. She snuggled his chest and cracked an innocent smile, as if they had just eaten a chocolate before dinner.

He kissed her messed up hair and hugged her tightly. Emma turned her head to face him and looked into his eyes, as if searching for something.

"Oh God. My guyliner is all over my face, isn't it?", he asked in a fake serious tone.

She smiled listening to him repeating the word he had learned the day before.

'No. I just want to thank you."

"For what?", Killian asked curiously.

"For being you.", she said.

"You're welcome, Swan", he whispered and closed his eyes.


End file.
